Legacy DxD
by yukid999
Summary: The son of Dante & Bayonetta in the DxD universe, kicking ass, taking names, and making mom and dad proud.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, in ancient times, there was a war between three of the most powerful mythological factions. The Angels who had served under the Judeo-Christian God Yahweh. The Fallen who fought in the Grigori, that was led by its creator, Azazel the Twelve Wigged Fallen Angel. And The Devils who were led by the Four Great Satans, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus.

Other mythological factions were forced to pick sides, the only ones who refused to take part were the dragons, as they thought the war had nothing to do with them, and even then there were still a few notable dragons deaths. But the ones who suffered the greatest were most certainly the humans who got caught in the crossfire of a war that they knew nothing of.

The war had gone on for many long, bloody years, but one day two powerful warriors, a Demonic Knight and the Angelic Witch stood up against the legions of Heaven and Hell to end the senseless war, with only one another to fight alongside. There names were known as Sparda and Bayonetta.

Later, after the war was said and done, they quietly watched over the human world and continued to protect it, eventually settling down until there deaths. They became legends, The Legendary Demonic Dark Knight Sparda and Angelic Umbra Witch Bayonetta.

But legends never truly die, they simply pass on the torch.

 **RING RING RING**

"Devil May Cry."

"Vergil, we got one."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

 **AN: This is just an idea I had should I continue or should this just be left to gather dust? FYI The Sparda in the story is not Dante's dad Sparda, he is Dante, I fallow the** **Fanon that Dante's last name is Sparda. If I do continue, the story would fallow my Fan character the son of Dante and Bayonetta, Vergil Lumen Sparda. And it would be Dante and Bayonetta from there world they get transported to DxD. And if you didn't know comparing DxD to** **DMC and Bayonetta** **is like comparing a firecrackers to nuke. Or at lest that's how I feel whit what I've seen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuoh Academy, once an Japanese all girls private school now co-ed, is host too many students, most of whom go on with there daily lives blissfully unaware of what goes on behind the scenes. Kuoh Academy a school not only for humans to attend but supernatural students as well. Two supernatural students of note that attend this school, (both being devils) are Rias Gremory the heiress to her namesake the Gremory Clan. The second being.

"Lumen-san." said the voice of a young woman in an annoyed tone, standing over a boy who looked to be a few years younger than her.

The young woman who was currently giving him a very angry look was known at school as Souna Shitori a third-year and Student Council President. However her real name was Sona Sitri, the other prominent devil attending Kuoh Academy being the heiress to the Sitri Clan. She had a slim figure and was dressed in a girls' uniform with a pair of glasses over her violet eyes and black hair styled in a short bob cut.

 _"Oh, hay Prez."_ the boy greeted with a yawn. The boys' name to most was Vergil Lumen, a first-year student at Kuoh Academy. But his full name was Vergil Lumen Sparda, The son of the two most powerful worriers the world had ever known and supernatural 'handyman'. He was a rather handsome young man with a lean well toned body and hair that was a mix of black and white with brushed down bangs partially covering his gray eyes. His outfit was a stranded boys' spring uniform that had a pair of black frame glasses being held by the shirt collar. over the uniform was a blue and red long coat that had the sleeves rolled up showing he had a red ribbon wrapped around his left forearm leading up to a single fingerless black glove with what looked to be a slash cut on the palm.

The final bell had just rang a few minutes ago, Vergil was laying on his back relaxing in a nice shady spot on the roof of the main school building listening to music on a pair of wireless headphones.

Vergil putting his headphones down to his neck "Did you come all the way up here just to show me your stripes?"

"Stripes?" Sona questioned only to turn red with embarrassment and anger when she had realized what he had meant.

"Oi, if anything this is more your fault then mine, you know how short the skirts are here, so you shouldn't go around standing over guys like that. And if you're going to yell at me for looking up your skirt once, then shouldn't you be chewed out those idiots who keep peeping on the girls changing room?" the first-year said as he stood up from the ground.

"It's more than just looking up my skirt you know, it's your blatant disrespect for the rules! You cut classes, you have yet to join a club or have any extracurricular activity whatsoever for that matter, and how many times have I told you your coat and accessories are agents school regulation?" the heiress said growing more irritated with boys' careless attitude.

"About six times a day." Vergil joked casing the Student Council President to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Come on prez, can't you cut me a bit of slake. My grades are just as good as yours', the only classes I skip are the ones I don't need, and I don't have any after school activities because I have imported thing to do after school." Vergil said defending his actions.

"I've seen your record Lumen-san and understand your circumstances, which is why I have chosen to overlook your little part time job."

"You knew about that?"

"Yes, although I lack any specifics on what the job entails, I do however know that it is located in one of the more risqué parts of town." Sona said adjusting her glasses "Which is why I would like to offer a position on the student council."

"Excuse me?"

"It's like I said, I would like for you to joined the student council"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean with everything you just said it sounds like it would do more harm than good. Besides I don't think the blond guy likes me all that much, he's been giving me the bloody evil eye for the past three weeks."

"The main reason that I want you in the student council is to keep a closer eye on you and hopefully get rid of those bad habits of your."

"Are you sure it's not because you've finally fallen for me?" Vergil joked with a sly smirk casing Sona to turn her head to hide her blush.

"A-anyway, you don't need to worry about the other members, I already had a talk with them about you joining. Although there were some objection to you joining, I made sure that they'll be on their best behavior."

"While we're on the subject, ware's the VP? Aren't you two usually joined at the hip?" Vergil Questioned the rarity of the Sitri heiress being without her queen.

"Shinra-san is currently running a few errand for me."

 _"Is that so?"_ Vergil said in a low tone "Tell me prez, how exactly are you going to get me to join?"

"You may have good grades, but you still need a some sort of extracurricular activity to pass."

"There still plenty of time for me to find one. The school year just started."

"True, but if you plan to continue this pattern of behavior you might as well join the student council. Unlike most clubs the student council operates at all times, even during class, so if you were to join and maintain your grades you could leave class any time you want."

 _'She thought of everything now didn't she?'_ Vergil thought then said "Prez, this sounds like some very special treatment, are you sure your not in love with me? "

It seemed Sona was ready this time as she did not blush only remaking on his comment "I am the Student Council President and it is my job to look after every student at this school. Lumen-san, you are a very bright young man and I refuse to let you fail for such a foolish reason."

Vergil looked at Sona seeing her determination " _hmph,_ I'll think about it." was all Vergil said as he made his way to the exit leaving.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, the first real chapter is done, now to get to the somethings I should warn you lot about. I am a dog shit writer, I mean look at this as proof. But that is why I'm writing, to help myself improve.**

 **The second thing is I like DxD's concept more then it's execution. Let's be honest here DxD is like DBZ, it's poorly written but a hell of a lot of fun. And don't tell me DxD has good plot (and I mean plot as in story not plot as in tits) and I'm just a hater, If I was a hater I wouldn't even bother writing a FF about it I would just flam some DxD FFs and be done with it.**

 **There are a lot of things that I have problems with in DxD, like how they never shows any of the Gremory group (Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba) having issues until there story arks and then they just go back to how they were before their story. The closest thing to character development we get is Koneko going from "Man, fuck you Issei." to "Man, I sure would like some of that red dragon D in me." that's it, someone has a problem, Issei shows up says something** **generically** **nice and does something perverted, and bam problem solved.**

 **The other thing with the story is how they never go into the evil pieces and I know what you're going to say "But Rias treats he pieces like family." yes she does, but it has be stated in cannon that the way the Gremory's treat their 'servants' is unusual in devil society. Yes I have only seen the anime and read the manga, I have not read the light novel so maybe I'm wrong.**

 **Now on to my most controversial opinion I don't like Rias. I know people love her and will say anything to defend her. But honestly, I think she's somewhat of a posh bitch, who's so high off her own fumes she can no longer take air into her lungs. In all seriousness I see the hate that she gets and can understand where it's coming from. All of her peerage members up till Xenovia had two choices, serve in her Peerage or death, I find that pretty suspect. And let's not forget she was ready to let Asia get raped by freed when she was a human, but after Rias turned her into a devil Reas said she loved Asia like a sister. I'm not saying Rias is a horrible monster face, she does love her peerage, but that's it she's not a kindhearted good Samaritan who'll help everyone she sees. She's a devil, she's not going to help you unless it's to benefit herself. This isn't going to be a Rias hate story, because that would just be a waste of my time and your. Besides I don't hate Rias, I just don't like her and think that she needs to be called out on some of her actions.**

 **And lastly this is a DxD FF so you know what that means right? Harems, after you're done telling me to kill myself for not seeing Rias as the flawless being and my opinions on the show, tell me who should be in Vergil's Harem, I have a few in mind but you tell me yours.**


End file.
